


Synopsis: Leader of the Pack

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Leader of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Leader of the Pack

**LEADER OF THE PACK**

This episode brings the Tessa tragedy to closure. The events of that awful night return to haunt Mac just as these dogs plague him in the present. Richie also continues to grow, using Mac as his role model. Mac has experienced the futility of unmitigated revenge. He knows that Richie must come to this realization for himself. Mac wisely allows him to do it without interference. 

This episode has three memorable moments for me:   
_One_ \- DM in briefs (a brief but worthwhile look, pun intended).   
_Two_ \- the most acrobatic beheading on record (MacLeod upside down in midair), to date.   
_Three_ \- the nuttiest Quickening, featuring the one and only, amazing....levitating house! That inspiration must have been conceived in a haze of cannabis smoke. 

_New characters:_

**PETER KANIS** \- an Immortal whose MO is hunting his prey down with his dog pack, then killing them. 

**MARK ROSZCA** \- the young punk who killed Tessa, now rehabilitated. 

**ALICIA** \- Mark's pregnant fiancée. 

**VALERIE MEECH** \- dog breeder, owns a kennel. 

**THE DUCHESS** \- Mac was her consort in 18th Century England (He 'consorted' a great deal). 

**LUCILLE** \- a sleek, dark haired, seductive, bitch-in-heat. She (like most females) is attracted to MacLeod, but she prefers a _ménage à trois._

* * *

Local Woods 

He's tattered and bleeding,   
As panicked, he flees   
From the dogs that pursue-   
Through the brush, past the trees.   
He is an Immortal,   
His sword's in his hand.   
He reels toward a tree.   
There he turns, takes his stand. 

They have him surrounded,   
Three dogs, sleek and black.   
His blood's on their muzzles,   
If he moves, they'll attack.   
The Buzz lets him know-   
An Immortal is near.   
Kanis glides from the bushes,   
Haughty, smug, cavalier. 

'Kanis!' the wounded man-   
Knows he is finished.   
'...and friends.' Kanis adds,   
His smirk not diminished.   
Nodding his head,   
He disarms the trapped prey,   
His dogs growl support-   
As the head falls away. 

A Street, Near the Dojo 

Mac strolls with his bag,   
Not a soul is around.   
But nearby he hears-   
A snuffling sound-   
Followed by panting,   
Mac's taking no chances,   
Behind him a rottweiler-   
Slowly advances. 

The dog's not impressed-   
With Duncan's soft words.   
He greets Duncan's hand-   
With a growl that unnerves,   
'Have it YOUR way,'   
MacLeod resumes walking.   
The rottie, as well-   
Continues his stalking. 

The Dojo 

Richie pores over-   
The accounts of the dojo.   
'The computer reports-   
Your profit's a no-show.'   
'I'm in no hurry.'   
'Good point!' said with deference   
What's in the bag?   
Thick books for reference. 

'I've got to cram.'   
To Rich, this is new,   
Not the usual chore-   
MacLeod has to do.   
'You taking a class?'   
'No, I'm instructing,   
A grad seminar-   
Is what I'm conducting.' 

'My friend is the head-   
Of the Art Department.   
She needed a favor,   
I gave my consent.'   
Rich looks at the books,   
How Crusaders were dressing,   
'Very practical stuff.'   
Singularly unimpressing. 

'Never too late to learn.'   
Rich has heard it before.   
Mac read his first word-   
At age fifty, or more.   
The two tease each other.   
Merry, good-natured larking.   
But off in the distance,   
Mac listens.... Dogs barking? 

The Street, Next Day 

The only dog dear-   
To Rich Ryan's heart-   
Is the kind he just bought,   
Spicy, hot-from the cart.   
He's applying the mustard,   
When Mark passes by,   
Just a kid, goofy-looking,   
But he hold's Richie's eye. 

Richie's mind flashes back-   
To that horrible night.   
He stood close to Tessa,   
Relieved she's all right.   
This same punk kid came,   
Shoved a gun in their faces,   
Shot them both down.   
Now Richie's mind races. 

Rich throws down the dog,   
Dashes after the kid,   
Can't let him escape,   
After what this punk did.   
Mark goes for his bike,   
Rich is there in a bound,   
He pulls Mark away,   
They roll on the ground. 

Mark squirms away,   
Makes a dash for his street,   
Rich calls him names-   
Too foul to repeat.   
Richie's hot on his heels,   
'Call the cops _now!_ ' Mark cries   
A woman looks up,   
Registering her surprise 

Mark makes his street door,   
Flies into his pad,   
Locks himself in,   
Leaving Rich boiling mad!   
The woman, still stunned   
Stops sorting the trash.   
Richie hoists the big can,   
The door glass goes smash! 

Up the stairs Richie sprints,   
Pounding hard on Mark's door,   
Kicks the door in, enraged-   
Now he'll even the score.   
Mark's warned Alicia-   
'Hide, don't come out!'   
She's pregnant, in shock-   
What is this all about? 

Richie's screams make no sense,   
She cannot comprehend.   
'You shot me, you bastard!   
And you killed my friend!'   
'Stop it,' she pleads,   
Mark is now on the floor.   
'You're crazy!' Mark chokes,   
'Never seen you before!' 

The sirens now wail,   
Soon policemen appear.   
They burst in the room,   
'What is going on here?'   
While they put on the cuffs,   
Richie makes one last shout-   
'This guy murdered Tessa-   
No'l! Check it out!' 

The University 

Professor MacLeod-   
Is the consummate charmer.   
He prizes the beauty-   
In weapons and armor.   
He demonstrates helmets,   
Chain mail and blades,   
Punctuated by tales-   
From 12th century Crusades. 

As the students assist him-   
By lugging his samples,   
They insist upon hearing-   
Some further examples.   
He explains battles' outcomes-   
Are affected by quirks.   
He cites an engagement,   
Crusaders and Turks. 

'Crusaders rode stallions,   
The Turks preferred mares,   
No one foresaw-   
They would try to form pairs.   
Half of the mares-   
Were in heat. What a plight!'   
With a scholarly smile,   
'It was love at first sight.' 

Mac's smile slips away-   
As he see on the hill,   
Three Rottweilers stand,   
As if poised for a kill.   
They await a command,   
Of that, Mac is certain.   
He goes back in time,   
Lifting memory's curtain. 

Flashback, England, 1785 

Mac's riding to hounds,   
On the Duchess's land.   
It's a glorious day,   
The weather if grand.   
The cry of a child-   
Diverts the Highlander,   
When someone needs help-   
He is no meek bystander. 

A young boy's pursued-   
Though he's agile and fleet-   
The dogs on his heels-   
Think of him as fresh meat.   
Duncan rides off-   
To assist the poor lad,   
The dogs have him cornered,   
His outcome looks bad. 

Nearby Kanis watches,   
With open approval.   
It was _he_ sent the dogs-   
For the boy's swift removal.   
The boy threw a rock.   
For that, he must pay.   
No one hurts his dogs,   
Then walks clean away. 

Just as one dog-   
Leaps for the boy's throat,   
MacLeod fires his pistol,   
And...that's all she wrote.   
Kanis threatens MacLeod-   
(His Buzz Mac had scanned.)   
'You just shot the best-   
Hunting dog in the land!' 

The Duchess rides up,   
Mac explains what occurred.   
'The boy would have died,   
If the dogs weren't deterred.'   
' _Destroy_ them!' She orders.   
'I'll destroy YOU!' shouts Kanis.   
Mac smiles, 'That is treason,   
A crime that is heinous.' 

'Put him in irons!   
He'll stand trial for treason!'   
Duncan is pleased,   
For this simple reason-   
He is certain that Kanis-   
Will hang for his crime,   
Mac will see that his death-   
Is more permanent this time. 

Present Day, University Grounds 

Mac watches the dogs,   
His thoughts...in the past.   
He dismisses his students,   
Then walks away fast.   
He follows the dog,   
To a graveyard he leads,   
There's Kanis. He leans-   
On a gravestone, at ease. 

'I see you're still keeping-   
The same company.'   
'They're family, MacLeod,   
They would perish for me.'   
'Or murder for you.'   
' _I_ kill. They just hunt.   
Soon, very soon-   
Their rage you'll confront.' 

'You'll first feel their teeth,   
As they slash and they tear,   
When they rip out your throat,   
Then ...I'll be there.'   
Kanis speaks slowly-   
His malice conveyed   
The dog growls agreement,   
Is Duncan afraid? 

Police Station 

The detective checks out-   
The story Rich told.   
Mark and Alicia-   
Sit still, good as gold.   
MacLeod hurries in,   
His face taut with stress,   
'That's him?' 'Mac, it's him-   
That's the punk that killed Tess.' 

Flashback, Seacouver, 1993 

Mac's wound bleeds again,   
It never did heal.   
The sound of that shot,   
That moment surreal-   
When he cradled her body,   
And felt her warmth drain,   
How could one man-   
Survive so much pain? 

That was the night-   
That Rich was reborn.   
Now, both Immortals-   
Together would mourn.   
Mac always knew-   
In the Game's big jackpot,   
Rich was a winner...   
But Tessa was not. 

Police Station, Present Day 

'Mac,' Rich entreats,   
'They don't believe me.'   
The cop won't charge Mark,   
He will let him go free.   
Mac fights to keep cool,   
But his fury shows through,   
'Richie says this guy did it.   
Believe it, it's true.' 

The detective observes-   
'This case has no witness,   
After two years-   
I question your fitness.   
Roszca's record is clean,   
YOUR record spells trouble,   
If Roszca pressed charges-   
You'd be jailed, on the double.' 

Roszca smiles...'Hey-   
Everything's copacetic,   
Mistakes can be made.'   
Inside, Mac's splenetic.   
'Let's go,' MacLeod urges,   
Rich says, 'We're not through!'   
'We are for now.'   
Mac has thinking to do. 

Outside Mark Roscza's Place 

Mac and Alicia-   
Load up their truck.   
They're leaving this place.   
To find better luck.   
Watching them pack-   
Is MacLeod, out of sight.   
Longing for closure,   
To set things aright. 

He sees-not a monster...   
But a kid, kind and mild,   
Showing tender concern-   
For the mother of his child.   
When these two embrace,   
It tears at Mac's heart.   
Can he be the one-   
That rips them apart? 

MacLeod's New House 

Mac left them alone,   
What peace will he win?   
Inside he still seethes-   
At the quandary he's in.   
Richie craves vengeance,   
'You must do it, Mac!   
For Tessa!' But nothing-   
Can bring Tessa back. 

Nearby, a dog barks-   
Mac is out in a flash-   
Katana in hand-   
Ready to slash!   
But it's only a child-   
And his pooch on a stroll.   
Imagining Kanis-   
Has taken its toll. 

Flashback, England, 1785 

MacLeod and the Duchess-   
At love games are playing,   
But she can't abide-   
The dogs' constant baying   
Since Kanis was taken-   
They've allowed her no peace.   
Not even love's pleasures-   
Afford her release. 

The Sheriff disturbs-   
Their déshabillé-ness,   
'The dogs, they were trying-   
To liberate Kanis.   
One man torn to pieces,   
The other one mauled.'   
'Execute him right now!   
No trial need be called.' 

MacLeod and the Duchess-   
Watch Kanis hang.   
He laughs, 'cause he knows-   
He'll return with a bang.   
Mac offers to bury-   
The newly deceased,   
But she'll not agree,   
'Leave him for the beasts.' 

His grave, very shallow.   
His mourners, the hounds.   
They patiently wait,   
Listening to clawing sounds.   
Their patience, rewarded,   
When up through the earth,   
A hand is thrust high,   
Signaling his rebirth. 

Present Day, Joe's Bar 

'I don't get it, Joe.   
I saw in Mac's eye-   
The hate that he felt-   
When he looked at that guy.'   
You know he loved Tess-   
With all of his heart,   
Why didn't he tear-   
That bastard apart?' 

Joe tells Rich, 'I'm busy.   
It's Mac's thing, not mine.'   
'What's up with you, Joe?'   
'Not a thing...I'm just fine.'   
Joe hasn't told Richie,   
Mac cut him adrift.   
Joe's buddy killed Charlie,   
That started the rift. 

Joe remembers the scene,   
He and Mac, teary-eyed   
'Because we were friends,   
A good man has died.   
'I am...Immortal.   
We crossed the line.'   
'No, Rich.' sighs Joe,   
'I am just fine.' 

A Wooded Park 

Mac's thoughts are jumbled,   
He's feeling reflective.   
A jog in the park-   
Might help his perspective.   
He begins a slow lope,   
Hoping he can unwind,   
But Tessa is there-   
Permeating his mind. 

Who wants to live-   
Forever in pain?   
To never caress-   
His soul mate again?   
He quickens his pace-   
Trying hard to outrun-   
Things in the past,   
That cannot be undone. 

He stops! Dead ahead-   
Guarding with eyes agleam.   
A sleek black rottweiler,   
And he's part of a team,   
Mac's quickly surrounded,   
Kanis can't be too far.   
Mac sprints for his life-   
To get back to his car. 

The dogs overtake him,   
Sharp teeth do their damage.   
He's torn up and chewed-   
Barely able to manage-   
But he crawls in the car,   
Escaping just barely,   
One dog while pursuing-   
By a van, is hit squarely. 

Mark Roszca's Apartment 

Richie startles Alicia,   
'Where is he?' he asks   
She's almost completed-   
Her last moving tasks.   
She's timid and scared-   
Obviously enceinte.   
'Please leave him be!'   
Answers Richie, 'I can't.' 

The Loft 

MacLeod made it home,   
Pulling off bloody sweats,   
Too close, the encounter-   
With Kanis's pets.   
A cool welcome drink,   
Then the telephone's knell,   
'Another dog killed!   
Don't sleep too well!' 

When Richie walks in-   
He sees Mac's expecting-   
A visitor, that-   
May require some dissecting.   
Mac lowers his sword,   
Then...just for a tease-   
We sneak a quick look-   
At MacLeod's BVD's. 

Mac fills Richie in-   
On the grim Kanis story.   
Rich notes that the sweats-   
Are unusually gory.   
'If you want to find Kanis,   
Why don't you ask Joe?'   
MacLeod answers simply,   
Emphatically...'No.' 

Rich tries a new tack,   
'Roszca is gone.'   
'I know,' responds Mac.   
'I saw him move on.'   
Rich cannot believe-   
That MacLeod took no action.   
'Richie...revenge-   
Gives me no satisfaction.' 

Rich has not learned-   
That lesson, as yet.   
His one concern now-   
Will MacLeod be a threat?   
'I'm gonna find him,   
Wherever he's fled,   
Will you try to stop me?'   
'No.' Mac shakes his head. 

Outdoors at Night 

A warrior's funeral.   
Consignment to fire.   
For his dog, Kanis built-   
A funeral pyre.   
With the dogs that are left,   
He mourns his lost friend.   
'You were faithful, my Hampton,   
Right to the end.' 

Joe's Bar 

Rich seeks Dawson's aid,   
'Help Mac find this guy.'   
'The doctor's not in.'   
Joe cannot say why.   
'MacLeod doesn't want-   
Assistance from me,   
I'm a Watcher, I watch,   
That's all I can be.' 

Valerie Meech's Kennel 

Kanis is flattering-   
The pretty Ms. Meech.   
He admires her kennel,   
And he's come to beseech-   
A replacement. 'I lost-   
One of my finest boys.   
But, I breed my own.   
It's one of my joys.' 

'This bitch...she is perfect!   
I can smell she's in heat.   
Ms. Meech says, 'No sale.'   
Kanis brooks no defeat.   
He traps the poor woman-   
Against the wire fence.   
As she strives to get free,   
Her discomfort's immense. 

Kanis stops well before-   
He inflicts any harm.   
The Highlander's Buzz-   
Makes him lower his arm.   
He smiles at MacLeod,   
While releasing Ms. Meech.   
There's something of interest-   
Not far from the beach. 

Mac pauses to check,   
Yes, the lady's okay.   
'It's time,' he warns Kanis.   
Kanis gestures, 'No way.'   
Meech's young son-   
Sits enthralled, without fear,   
Patting a rottweiler,   
Stroking his ear. 

'One _thought_ from me,   
And the boy's throat is gone.'   
Mac must back off.   
Kanis keeps his head on.   
When Kanis has gone-   
Meech tells Mac the deal,   
'Kanis was anxious-   
To purchase Lucille. 

Lucille is just oozing-   
Intense pheromones.   
She licks Duncan's finger-   
To taste HIS hormones?   
The two hit it off,   
MacLeod smiles discretely,   
He's thought of a plan,   
And, Lucille will fit neatly. 

Back Alley 

Mark Roszca's at work,   
Dumping some trash.   
'Surprise!' Richie yells,   
'You and me gonna clash!'   
'I swear,' Roszca wails,   
'You've got the wrong guy.'   
'SAY IT! YOU KILLED HER!'   
Is Richie's outcry. 

Roszca's wiry but small,   
Doesn't do well in fights,   
The fire escape beckons,   
He heads for the heights.   
As he flies up the stairs-   
With Rich on his heels,   
Richie's like a mad dog,   
Roszca knows how prey feels. 

Rich catches up,   
'SAY IT,' assailing   
'It wasn't _me!_ '   
Roszca's backed to the railing.   
'You pointed a gun,   
Then you blew her away,   
I remember it like-   
It was just yesterday!' 

'You worn torn-up jeans,   
A cap colored black,   
A blue denim jacket,   
Indian head on the back.'   
It hits with a thud!   
Mark now knows it's so.   
'I lost that Mohawk-   
Over one year ago.' 

Rich will not listen-   
To Roszca's remorse.   
He's blinded by anger,   
Won't alter his course.   
'I'm about to be married,'   
Roszca pleads desperately,   
Richie pushes him further-   
And snarls, 'So was she.' 

MacLeod's New House 

The Buzz warns MacLeod,   
Kanis enters 'It's time,'   
A dog guards Mac's sword-   
Thinking...Scotch meat is prime.   
Another rottweiler-   
Leaps through the plate glass.   
Kanis is expecting-   
A swift coup de gràce. 

Mac retreats to a wall,   
But he is no dope,   
He studied the Crusades-   
So, he's not without hope,   
Backhanded, he opens-   
A door, to reveal-   
In seductive impatience,   
His new friend, Lucille. 

The dogs catch her scent-   
Lucille's well endowed,   
Kanis has been left-   
Alone with MacLeod.   
Without his dogs' aid,   
Kanis can't beat a clown,   
Mac flies through the air,   
Swiping while upside down. 

The beheading takes place-   
Outside on the lawn.   
The usual display-   
Marks the Quickening's dawn.   
But then...it's uncanny,   
The house disconnects,   
Lifts off its foundation-   
Weird special effects. 

The Loft 

MacLeod is relaxing-   
With the dogs, now serene.   
Rich smiles, as he enters-   
Surveying the scene.   
'Did you find Roszca?'   
Rich recalls the ordeal,   
'Yeah, didn't expect-   
How it made me feel.' 

Richie recounts-   
How he dangled the kid-   
Over the railing,   
Then what he did...   
He pulled him back up,   
'I just couldn't kill him.'   
MacLeod is relieved.   
Remorse need not fill him. 

'Where is the justice?'   
Rich asks conversely,   
'There is none,' says Mac,   
'There is only mercy.'   
Both know in their hearts-   
If Tess were still living,   
She'd be the first-   
To do the forgiving. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**From _Under the Kilt_ , Highlander:The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
"They say, 'never work with children and dogs', and they were right." 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
"Trying to create out of nothing the dog jumping through the window. We shot some blue screen stuff and window breaking and went in and put it in the box and played with it and made it look like this dog jumped through this window and broke the glass." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"I think this is one of the few times that I had to argue with Bill Panzer. Generally, we got along or stayed out of each other's way. But this script called for 6 or 8 dogs and when we started to prep it and, of course, we have very little time to prep, we started to get the information that dogs need weeks and weeks and months of training. And one dog is one thing, but as soon as you get two dogs, that's something else. And if you get a third, the whole dynamic changes again and it gets harder to train them all together. And we have six days to prep the show. So the pack went down to one or two, but we were happy to get that and it worked. But it wasn't exactly what Bill wanted." 

~ Double Eagle   
  
---


End file.
